El lobo feroz
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Emmett tiene fama de demoledor de casas en sus relaciones sexuales con Rose. ¿Aguantará la casa de piedra que ha construído su familia para ellos a los placeres del más robusto de los Cullen?


**_Nota:_** Este fic contiene un LEMON bastante fuerte. Que cada cual lo lea bajo su propia responsabilidad.

_______________________

**EL LOBO FEROZ**

_**by: Pandora Lover**_

El olor a sexo penetraba en su nariz con una intensidad dolorosa, era increíble pensar que Rose se encontraba en la otra punta de la mansión Cullen y que aun así sentía su excitación tan cerca como si estuviera rozándole.

Los sentidos inigualables de los vampiros.

Emmett paseó inquieto alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, sentía deseos de golpear cualquier objeto que se encontrara cerca pero sabía que ya había destruido demasiados muebles. Otro mueble destrozado y Esme no dudaría en echarlo de casa.

Sonrió, debía resistir la tentación por su madre adoptiva. Esme se había portado genial con él, le había hecho sentirse uno más de la familia… y por si fuera poco, ahora mismo estaba construyendo una casa de piedra para que Rose y él pudieran hacer el amor sin destrozar la casa.

Era por eso por lo que no corría a la velocidad de la luz hacia Rose y la llevaba a algún cuarto de la mansión Cullen para penetrarla… ya era bastante malo que los Cullen los oyeran a pesar de estar a kilómetros de la casa, no era necesario que escucharan sus eróticos gemidos al otro lado de la pared.

Además, Emmett ya se había cargado la casa de madera que habían construido para él y Rose hacía unos días.

Volvió a sonreír.

Aquello se asemejaba al cuento de los tres cerditos, y, por supuesto, Emmett era el lobo feroz que destruía una casa tras otra.

Esperaba con sinceridad que la de piedra aguantara sus bruscos y sensuales avances y retrocesos, de lo contrario tendrían que esperar otros dos días para volver a tener sexo. Y era una espera demasiado agónica, demasiado insoportable para él.

El cuerpo de Emmett se tensó de pronto, los había percibido a pesar de estar a kilómetros de la casa.

Otra vez los inigualables sentidos de vampiro.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, Emmett corrió a la velocidad de la luz hacia el dormitorio de Rose, la cogió en brazos y bajó a la entrada. Para cuando llegó, Esme, Jasper y Alice se encontraban en la puerta principal.

- Ya la tenéis – sonrió Esme.

Antes incluso de poder dar las gracias a su madre adoptiva, Emmett rugió de júbilo y voló literalmente por el bosque, siguiendo el olor que los vampiros habían dejado, conduciéndolos a su nueva casa. Emmett ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para mirar a Rose mientras corría, no porque temiera chocar contra algún árbol, sino porque temía no poder contenerse a su embriagador olor y hacerle el amor allí mismo, en el mismo bosque.

Obligó a sus piernas ha adquirir mayor velocidad cuando vio la casa de piedra a lo lejos. Le hubiera gustado haber podido admirar la hermosura con la que su familia la había construido para él y Rose, le hubiera gustado observar todos y cada uno de los detalles que Alice, Jasper y Esme habían creado para ellos…

Pero el olor de excitación de Rosalie lo estaba volviendo loco. Tres días sin sexo había sido duro, demasiado duro para los dos. Y ahora iban a explotar.

Emmett irrumpió en la estancia con fiereza, sin preocuparse en cerrar la puerta, no se detuvo a observar el interior de la casa, no se detuvo a embriagarse de los detalles que sabía que estaban hechos para él. Entró en el dormitorio que habían creado para ellos y tumbó a Rose sin ninguna delicadeza, aunque a ella no le importó en absoluto.

Se echó sobre ella sin piedad, sabiendo que el aparente cuerpo frágil de Rose era tan fuerte y duro como el suyo propio, a pesar de que el contacto entre ambos cuerpos fuera suave y liso. El contacto de sus cuerpos provocó el sonido sordo de dos piedras que chocan, Emmett no perdió tiempo en arrancar la ropa de Rosalie mientras ésta rugía salvaje y hacía lo suyo propio.

Emmett pasó de aquellas mariconadas de preliminares y penetró en ella con un gran gemido, bebiendo del cuerpo de Rose y de su excitación más que aparente. La penetró con intensidad, sin preocuparse en hacerle daño porque ella siempre estaba preparada para Emmett, tal vez fuera eso lo que contrarrestaba el mal humor de Rose y su borde carácter que tanto odiaba: ella siempre estaba preparada para Emmett. Estaba seguro de que era la única persona capaz de aguantar aquellas intensísimas sesiones de sexo duro y de su carácter siempre bromista y juguetón.

Con cada avance y retroceso, las paredes parecían perder estabilidad. Emmett rezó para que aguantaran, para que la casa de piedra no sucumbiera al placer que sentía… debía aguantar porque no se sentía capaz de aminorar la marcha que llevaba, porque era incapaz de detener sus penetraciones. Los gemidos exquisitos de Rose eran melodía para él, su cuerpo suave y liso al tacto del más fornido de los Cullen era simplemente exquisito…

No, Emmett sabía que no lograría parar por mucho que quisiera.

Sabía que la echaría abajo tarde o temprano, que las paredes de piedra no soportarían la intensidad con la que penetraba a Rosalie. Por eso dejó de tratar contenerse y se rindió a sus sentidos de vampiro mordiendo con ferocidad el cuerpo de Rose, lamiendo sus pechos y su vientre, haciéndole subir al cielo, haciéndole gritar para excitarlo más.

Ella, por su parte, tampoco se quedaba corta, clavó sus largas uñas en la ancha y fuerte espalda de Emmett y lo acercó más a ella, obligando a sus cuerpos a estar en contacto constante. Las uñas de Rose clavadas en su espalda fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Emmett, por supuesto, no sentía dolor por los arañazos de Rose, sino un cada vez más creciente cosquilleo que lo hacía volar y llegar a tocar el éxtasis.

Emmett avanzó y retrocedió dentro de Rosalie con mayor fiereza y velocidad, alcanzando el éxtasis.

___

Esme permanecía en la cocina junto a Carlisle, hablando de ningún tema en concreto.

A sus más que sensibles oídos de vampiro llegó un potente gemido de placer y júbilo seguido de un derrumbamiento, proveniente de aproximadamente unos siete kilómetros.

Jasper y Alice entraron sonrientes en la cocina.

- Te dije que la casa de piedra no aguantaría – recordó Alice.

__________________

**Mi primer _OneShot _^^**

**Se me ocurrió ayer a la noche y tenía que subirlo...**

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**

**Un beso! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
